


[SD/ABO] 告别天堂 [下]

by shenmeDeng



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Top Sam Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenmeDeng/pseuds/shenmeDeng
Summary: * 从这里开始变黑，作者本人drown to broken people，所以你懂的* Angry Sex/ Non-con, 轻微暴力内容暗示，分级NC-17* 两人依然各自有病
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	[SD/ABO] 告别天堂 [下]

**Author's Note:**

> 不记得在哪里看到，有人说15季下来，Sam从男孩长成了一个伤痕累累的男人，而Dean从一个男孩变成了一个破碎的男孩，深有同感。并没有贬低角色的意思，我很喜欢这样的丁和米，这个故事也差不多。  
> 从来没写过这么长的文，就当送给自己的Closure吧，感谢陪伴。

噩耗传来时Sam正在厨房里教Dean做千层面。周末的夜晚闲适自在，空气里满是小麦粉和牛肉酱的香味。教着教着他们亲到一起，他把Dean压倒在透明的餐桌上，剥下对方的衣服，让金灿灿的枫糖浆顺着对方颀长匀称的身体缓缓流动，唇舌追逐那道甜甜的丝，从乳头吻到小腹，然后一路向下，穿过硬扎扎的耻毛，舔舐敏感的柱身。Dean反应激烈得像个初尝禁果的处女，逗得他忍不住微微用上牙齿。电话响了三次，都被掐掉了，最后一次是Dean摁下通话键直接把手机砸到他头上，好让自己从激烈的快感中喘一口气。

“出什么事了？”Dean歪歪扭扭地撑起身体。

Sam捏着手机，整个人僵在原地一动不动，过了好久才捡起思绪，“……是Jessica。” 他看上去震惊又困惑，“他们说……Jessica刚刚死掉了。”

Jessica刚刚死掉了。有人溜进医院，偷换了输液瓶里的药水，谋杀了这位正直勇敢的女探员。Sam想起刚刚接手调查时行动组收到的恐吓信，当时Jessica把那东西撕成两半，调侃说真是小儿科，FBI又不是吓大的，现在却命丧黄泉。整个小组如遭晴天霹雳，人心涣散，没过多久另外几位同事也找借口调了职，待葬礼结束，办公室几乎人去楼空。

谋杀执法者无异于挑起战争。Sam坐在凌晨两点半的FBI大楼，紧锁着眉头一遍又一遍阅读那些快要翻烂的卷宗。调查寸步难行，为了政绩，上司开始避重就轻，把人力物力转向其他案件。距Jessica死去已经三个月，掉包药水的杀手至今逍遥法外。前些天他们袭击的几处可疑地点，明明地上有大片新鲜的血迹，受害者都没被灭口，冷柜里还有十几个肾脏没来得及转移，行凶者却不知所踪，到处都是仓皇逃走的痕迹，与以往干干净净、从容不迫的犯罪现场完全不同，简直……像是得到内部消息紧急转移了。

内鬼？有内鬼？Sam太阳穴突突地跳。对方既然有能耐对联邦探员下毒手，安插几个内线自然不在话下。一定有人在走漏风声，关键是，这个人是谁？

他觉得自己快要疯了。这是他持续通宵的第七天，也是第三个只靠吃药度过的发情期。结案的重压，和疯狂积压而无法得到满足的生理需求，撕扯着Alpha暴躁而敏感的神经。他揉了揉快要爆炸的眼睛，合上案卷。今天先到这里，如果这是一场持久战，他一定不能崩溃在敌人之前。当务之急是清理门户，而这绝非易事，他必须恢复精力。

他关上灯，走进电梯。手机上有好几通未接电话，无数的语音信息，他把静音模式解除，刚一出门，正好看见Dean靠着车前盖缩在路灯下，像只等候主人回家的小动物，见他安然无恙，悄悄松了口气。

“老兄，都快三点了，你老板真该给你涨工资。”Dean关掉手机，有些不满地摊开手，“知道你想破案，但也不能出师未捷身先死不是？好歹接个电话啊，还以为你被人搞了，差点报警。”

他走向Dean，心思还在内鬼上。

“……饿吗？给你带了夜宵。”

他看到他的街头男孩隔着大半条马路对他挥挥手，胳膊上挂着从公寓里拿出来的食品袋。

从 **他的** 公寓里拿出来的食品袋。

Sam如遭雷击。

现在想来，自己对Dean简直怀有盲目的信任。他们从街头男孩与常客的关系发展到朋友以上恋人未满，他知道Dean身上所有的敏感点和做爱习惯，知道Dean讨厌蔬菜而对垃圾食品怀有几乎孩子气的热爱，知道Dean有一整套莫名其妙的亚洲美女黄片收藏，却不知道Dean从哪里来，都经历过什么，不知道Dean为什么一直在做这份不算体面的街头工作，还要假装不在乎，不知道是什么使Dean习惯于用那张伶牙俐齿的嘴逃避任何“谈谈自己”的时刻。他自诩了解Dean，却忽然意识到，Dean从未真正给过他了解自己的机会，在他们之间，他简单得像个坠入爱河的傻子，而Dean才是复杂而有秘密的那个。

他开始想到内鬼，想到提前泄露的内部情报和无功而返的抓捕行动，想到死于非命的Jessica。是Dean吗？他心脏跳得几乎炸裂，他有他公寓的钥匙，隔三差五来他家过夜，能够随意进出他的书房，而他出于信任根本没上过锁。可，理由呢？Dean有什么理由破坏他的工作？他们第一次上床，确实是在接手案件以后，然而，从骗取信任到利用信任，整整两年多，Dean是很聪明，可这样的老谋深算，不是聪明，而是城府，Dean真的能做到吗？……抑或受人指使？Sam绝望地掐住太阳穴，如果真是受人指使，是谁？非法摘取人体器官的幕后黑手？Dean为什么会跟这种人有联系？Sam觉得自己快要崩溃了，如果Dean只是为了阻挠调查故意接近他，那他们之间，又有什么是真的呢？

各种阴暗的想法在Sam脑海里如野草疯长，而Dean专注地开着车，浑然不觉。他深吸一口气，把情绪通通隐藏，让自己表现得像个与罪犯将计就计的联邦探员。他吃掉Dean带来的夜宵，回答对方关心的话，牵着Dean的手回到公寓，然后一起栽进柔软的床里。他整夜没有合眼，像只伺机而动的野兽。凌晨四点半，Dean从他身边爬起来，蹑手蹑脚地走出卧室，他屏息凝神，右手摸进枕头下面，握紧了枪，刚要一跃而起抓对方个现行，却听见卫生间响起马桶冲水声，几秒后Dean打着呵欠回到卧室，摸索着撩开棉被，贴着他躺下，还罕见地伸手搂住他的腰，仿佛抱紧一只超大号的泰迪熊。

Sam不为所动。

虚惊一场并不代表那个人是清白的。他花了整整一天时间，像个偏执多疑的丈夫，动用FBI的资源，调查他的Omega。事实证明，Dean用了假名字好让自己无迹可寻。他只好联系斯坦福，拿到近十年所有的学籍，一目十行地搜寻，终于在日薄西山之时疲惫地发现，法学院已经很多年没有录取到符合条件的Beta了。他又调取了Dean的通话记录，果不其然，上面除了自己的号码和促销电话，什么也没有。

Dean并没有打给过“家里”，也没有什么“弟弟”。他的身世仿佛捏造的一般。

Sam冲出FBI大楼，启动汽车，一脚踩下油门。他两眼通红，疑虑和怒火让思路异常清晰，如果世界上还有什么地方可能存在线索，那也只有Dean租住的地下室了。他一路飙车来到小巷，又避人耳目地摸到Dean门前。车后座丢着一件防弹背心，他不知道自己在戒备什么，但他穿上了防弹背心，还给手枪上了膛。

踢开门的瞬间Sam怎么也没想到，让他指头一哆嗦险些开枪的，竟然是味道，刺鼻的味道。屋子里没有人，而曾经出现在Dean身上陌生Alpha的味道污染了每一个空气分子。他厌恶而警惕地举着枪，翻箱倒柜，终于在床板下面发现铁证。

——那是一份厚厚的档案，详尽到几乎把人置于显微镜下，他皱起眉头，眼睛扫过自己的出生日期，童年，大学，工作经历，父母、哥哥、Jessica，或者说每一个与他熟识的人的资料，那场凄惨的车祸，与心理医生的秘密谈话，然后是休假、买下现在的公寓、搬家、调职、离开伤心地，还有喜欢的颜色、食物、体育运动，存放Impala的仓库，还有经常光顾的酒吧。原来Dean很早以前就对自己了如指掌，因为他们第一次相遇，正是在那家酒吧。档案下面还有一部旧手机，里面保存着几百张书房里案卷材料的照片，都被打包发送到一个匿名邮箱。

Sam感到天旋地转。浑身的血液瞬间冷下来。

他以为的萍水相逢，不过是蓄谋已久的接近。

他以为的推心置腹，不过是一厢情愿，引狼入室。

他以为的浓情蜜意，不过是顺水推舟，逢场作戏。

从头到尾这就不是一场公平的游戏。

Dean就是内鬼。

一切都是谎言。

而他爱上了其中最大的骗子。

他以为自己会大发雷霆，一脚踢开公寓的门，兴师问罪，或者找个谁也不知道的地方喝得烂醉如泥，假装自己的情人仍然是那个嘴硬心软的街头男孩，帮他修车，跟他做爱，扭扭捏捏送他玫瑰花，可他没有，他气得发疯，思路却异常清晰，他也确实喝了几杯，不过只是令人精神亢奋、血脉喷张的量。他坐在凌晨两点嘈杂的酒吧，仅用几杯伏特加的时间就接受了自己的情人是奸细的事实。他大可以逮捕他，将他丢进监狱，让他也尝一尝进退维谷的滋味，可他不忍心，谁都知道一个漂亮的Omega在监狱里会被怎样对待，而他早已下定决心，不会再让除自己之外的任何人碰Dean一下。他也可以把这场游戏继续进行下去，不去打草惊蛇，反而顺藤摸瓜，直到揪出幕后黑手，可他做不到，他无法一边亲吻Dean，一边想着他帮他修车是假的，跟他做爱是假的，扭扭捏捏送他玫瑰花也是假的。他会疯掉。

Sam失魂落魄地打开手机，屏幕上有个红点一明一暗地闪烁着。自从开始怀疑Dean，他就悄悄启动了对方的GPS定位。他讨厌那种感觉，他是他的情人，不是敌人，而现在，他的情人还以为他在工作，又去FBI楼底下守着他了。那一瞬间他决定再给Dean一次坦白的机会，或许是因为遭受背叛的挫败感还没有彻底压垮理智，或许是因为寄希望于在某个时间节点，Dean也跟自己一样，傻乎乎地动心了，不然他为什么担心他，还在大半夜跑到FBI门口等他？他愿意迁就他，再信任他一次，因为对方并不是个城府深沉的人，相反，在他眼里，Dean光明磊落，有着真诚而直接的爱与恨，如果他有什么苦衷，他要救他。

Sam开车回到公寓，又把Dean叫回来。Dean闻到他身上的酒精味，没说什么，而他也沉默着，不知如何开口。他痛恨自己在这个对峙的时刻忽然软弱起来。他抱住Dean，将自己浓烈的信息素味道蹭到他身上，鼻尖一下一下摩擦Omega香甜柔软的腺体，亲吻对方的耳根，头发，然后迟疑着吻向嘴唇。

腺体是Dean的敏感点，而吮咬耳根会让Dean性奋。果然，Dean摸索着把手伸向背后，一点一点解开他的裤腰带，转过身与他接吻。他已经整整两天没吃药了，Omega简单的触碰就能让胯下硬得发疼，更何况那么深一个吻。他拥着Dean退入卧室，跌倒在柔软的床单里，看对方像只觅食的小动物，循着信息素的味道，从床尾爬进棉被，又窸窸窣窣钻进他腿间。

未来会怎样？他坐起来一点，目光追索那双挑起上目线的金绿色眼睛。Dean的眼睛总是很漂亮，充满情绪，瞳色剔透得像清澈的湖水，又像晶莹的翡翠，眼尾有浓密睫毛投下的狭长阴影，摄人心魄。他在他眼睛里寻找虚情假意，或者逢场作戏的痕迹，可是都没有，他只看到迷离和沉溺，Dean迷离而沉溺地用牙齿扯开他的内裤，伸出小猫一样的舌头，把他舔得更硬，然后慢慢爬起来，一寸又一寸，亲吻他的躯体宛如亲吻古希腊精美绝伦的大理石雕塑，动作里有种缱绻而迟疑的忠诚。

对爱人的忠诚。

他伸出手把Dean拉近，让Dean跨在他身上，用滚烫的挺立的阴茎摩蹭对方敏感的囊袋。Dean低喘着发抖，虚弱而难耐，灼热的气息打在他脸上，而他一边抚摸他，一边用信息素和宽阔的胸膛包围他。他知道Dean喜欢他的手，喜欢被抚摸，喜欢他手心那一层厚厚的茧，那是常年握枪留下的痕迹，Dean说那些茧滑过皮肤时会有温柔、粗粝的感觉，让他感到世界是安全的，而Sam掌控一切。他抚摸Dean，为Dean创造一个安全、亲密的环境，好让对方放下心防，说出真相。尽管他骗了他，他还是想保护他。

他还在酝酿，耳畔却忽然响起一个声音，“……你都知道了，是吗？我在为他们做事。”

Sam浑身僵直，难以相信Dean竟然先他一步。他感到对方罕见地抱住自己，轻声说，我看得到，你在枕头下面藏了枪。

他在心里预演过很多次他们的对峙会如何开场。他会质问，耐心而无奈，像个少管所的社工，苦口婆心，甚至是恳求，劝Dean收手，告诉Dean，自己在这件事上同样有错，他们两个间接害死了Jessica，间接害死了天知道多少曾经有过一线生机的受害者，他会问Dean为什么这么做，Dean可能说，也可能不说，最理想的情况是Dean和盘托出，这样他就可以把他交给FBI，申请正常的证人保护；最糟糕的情况是Dean什么也不讲，然后他们决裂，吵起来，甚至打起来，如果Dean要逃，他就用枪逼他就范，然后随便铐在家里的什么地方，床头，浴室，暖气片，总之必须把Dean留下来，因为他知道，如果这一次放开手，他就再也见不到他的街头男孩了。然而，就Dean的性格而言，最坏的情况才最有可能发生，所以他在枕头下面藏了枪。

但是，在他预想的所有场景中，都没有他们赤裸相对，Dean不打算逃，反而抱紧他，率先坦白。

告诉我‘他们’是谁。Sam缓过神，柔和地命令道。

Dean没有回答。

……你会杀了我吗？

他贴着对方的脑袋摇摇头。

这是好迹象。Sam混乱地想，他最害怕Dean一意孤行，拒绝他的帮助。但Dean听起来痛苦而愧疚，还觉得自己应该受到惩罚，这就证明他不是无可救药，而是想要从这滩泥沼中脱身的。

可他完全想错了。他听到Dean淡淡地说，你应该杀了我。‘他们’想要一个足以毁掉你的秘密。而你亲口承认，你跟你惨死的哥哥乱伦。我都录下来了。

Sam感到自己心脏停跳了一拍。究竟是哪个字更伤人？“惨死”？还是“乱伦”？都不重要了。他只感到有一千把刀从四面八方刺进身体，让他整个人疼得有些飘起来。

……如果不是Dean以此要挟，他根本想不起来自己曾在一场酣畅淋漓的性爱后，向对方交付真心，包括那个谁也没告诉过的秘密。当时他只兴奋于对Dean的失而复得，完全没想到在未来某一天，这竟然会成为致命的软肋。他惊怒地抬起头，推开Dean仿佛推开一个陌生人，而Dean还是一副挑衅的、淡淡的样子，像个手握筹码、胸有成竹的掌权者，而不是伏在他胸口俏皮调情的街头男孩。巨大的落差感令Sam怒不可遏，等他回过神，Dean已经被一拳砸倒在床上，脸颊上一片淤青，嘴角裂开血淋淋的伤口，而自己不知什么时候抽出了枪。从这个距离射击，Dean会被崩得脑浆四溅，俊美的五官血肉模糊，无法辨认，像一团融化的蛋糕，而装在那颗漂亮脑袋里的所有秘密，都会在顷刻间埋葬于一团溃烂的血肉，绝无后患。

他听到自己剧烈、沉重的呼吸，好似穿越山谷的摧枯拉朽的飓风。理智一点点被抽离，他感到自己正在一点点消失在毁灭的风暴里。

开枪吧。Dean啐了一口，吐出鲜血和半截牙齿，那双金绿色眼睛死盯着他，看不出情绪。

有一瞬间他是真动了杀心。他可以忍受被欺骗，被背叛，像个天底下最大的笑话，被一个内鬼迷惑得神魂颠倒，但他不能忍受Dean利用自己最深、最刺痛，也是最不能为世俗所容忍的秘密威胁他。他可以不要名誉，可他决不会让死者以这样的方式被扰乱宁静，沦为一群犯罪分子意淫的笑柄。他只有这一条底线，而Dean越过了雷池。

从头到尾，欺骗都不是最让人失望的。利用才是。

从头到尾，这都不是一个爱情故事，而是农夫与蛇。

从Dean利用哥哥的秘密威胁他那一刻起，他们之间就彻底完了。

可惜枪里并没有子弹，因为Sam从未想过他们的关系会在瞬息之间崩坏到你死我活的地步。他对Dean失望透顶，而Dean还在逼他，用那双漂亮的金绿色眼睛愤怒而悲哀地看他，把脑袋重重磕在枪口上。开枪啊，懦夫！我利用了你，而你不应该放弃报复的机会！

说得对。是他妈的不该。藏枪的出发点是拯救，而非毁灭。现在，一切都变了。Dean逼得他走投无路。他没有理由再宽恕，没有理由再怜爱，甚至没有理由再同情。一股浊气在胸腔中淤积，越胀越大，激得他头晕目眩，只想破坏点什么。他在他身上付出太多，而回报太少，这些他都不在乎，但Dean冒犯了不容冒犯的东西，他已仁至义尽，没有理由再手软了。

更何况，熟知对方软肋的，也不只Dean一个。

被抬起双腿的时候Dean显然慌了。他或许只设想过被一枪爆头，或许是太过相信Sam的温和、体贴，以至于压根没想过对方仍然是Alpha，一个正处于发情期，又被各种糟心事轮番轰炸，强大而暴怒的Alpha。到最后，一切都归结于本能，进攻与承受，支配与服从，征服与被征服。一个Alpha想要报复一个Omega，办法多得是，性是最简单的。Sam双目充血，以不容拒绝的力气掐住对方的双腿，将Omega柔韧的身体弯折成一个痛苦的弧度，然后掰开腿间那条婴嘴小缝，挺身而入。

Dean不可抑制地惨叫一声，浓烈而诱人的信息素在房间内炸开。没有扩张的小穴闭合而紧涩，但Alpha粗大的结撑开了穴口周围敏感的软肉，强行插了进去，宛如壮硕的野兽。很快Sam就完全顶进Dean身体里，又深又重仿佛可以撞碎灵魂。被操弄的感觉异常鲜明，Dean噎着一口气失神地大张着嘴，喉咙深处滚落一行又一行破碎的呻吟。肠道接收到性爱的信号，开始像泉眼一样流水，内壁里火热的软肉紧紧吸住那根蓄满欲望的凶器，本能地想要将里面的东西一点点榨出来。敏感处传来的被挤压感让Sam爽得眼前发白，他低沉地喘息着，忍不住加快抽送的速度，让Omega适合性交的的甬道更加激烈地摩擦自己充血肿胀的阴茎，获得排山倒海般的快感。Dean开始不成调子地哭喊，乱动的双腿软绵绵地挂在他腰侧，前后都湿得一塌糊涂，整个人散发着热烘烘的香甜气息，在他身下痉挛、颤抖，那张漂亮的脸庞被津液、眼泪和汗水弄得湿淋淋、亮晶晶的，让Sam感到自己好像操进了一只熟透的蜜桃里，只要微微用力，果肉就会迸裂开来，汁水四溅。

这是高潮来临的预兆。Sam将身体伏得更低，用硬邦邦的结准确无误地碾压对方不堪重负的敏感点。两人交合处精液、血液、肠液混合成一片腥臊的泥泞，Dean的身体被他冲撞得一耸一耸，高高仰起的脑袋深深陷进柔软的枕头里，颈部漂亮舒展的曲线一览无余，那双金绿色的眼睛也陷入深深的情欲与慌乱中，撒谎的嘴唇翕动着，虚弱地呼喊他的名字，乞求一个安慰的吻。

但他是不会吻他的。再也不会了。

他伸出一只手指按住那双红润而饱满的唇，沿着布满泪痕的脸颊，滑过潮红的耳根，滑向后颈。他用几根手指固定住Dean的后脑，虎口托着颈侧，而拇指按住对方滚动的喉结，像个等待猎物窒息的冷血杀手。Dean的腺体在他指肚的摩挲下越来越热，而对方也在一瞬间明白了他要做什么，终于开始惊恐地挣扎。他猜想，在所有操过Dean的Alpha中，大概没人会像自己一样着迷般惦记这块平淡无奇的皮肤，毕竟让一个呼之即来、挥之即去的街头Omega永远闻起来像自己，实在不是什么明智的决定，更何况对方背后还隐藏着一个庞大的犯罪组织。他眯起眼睛，欣赏Dean惊惧的脸。这就是Dean一直在做的事吗？扮成一个乖戾破碎、唾手可得的情人，接近各种“条子”，摆出一套只吻真爱的虚假而崇高的信条，让他们错觉自己就是天选之子，然后从背后捅上一刀？这倒解释了为什么上一任负责调查的探员会在一夜之间被曝光虐待妻女，而身败名裂。

他自嘲地笑了笑，把Dean抱起来一点点。激烈的性爱让Omega后颈的腺体变得香甜柔软，像一块铺满奶油的蜂蜜蛋糕，他把自己沉重而炽热的呼吸喷洒上去，不出意外地感到Dean在他怀里扭动、挣扎，抬起腰不知是想躲避，还是想让他从身体里退出去一点，不管怎样，他都不会允许。他摸索着掐住Dean汗湿的腰窝，把他死死按回去。这一下顶得很深，好像把对方肚子里某个格外柔软的地方捅破了。Dean哭叫着射在他的小腹上，浑身发抖，而他毫不关心，只是张开嘴，用牙齿在那块敏感而脆弱的皮肤上反复地磨，以不很友善的力气，撕去磨破的表皮，又把毛细血管一根根碾碎，让对方白皙光洁的腺体变成了泛起青光的肿块。

事实上，街头卖笑的Omega大多都是被标记后又被抛弃的。他们无一例外地如同被虫蛀空的木头，抑或行尸走肉，徒有其表。因为一旦被标记，Omega会永远渴望他的Alpha，就像鱼离不开水，而只有那位特定的Alpha才能满足他们的全部需求。这是凌驾于意志之上的生理特性，无法改变。因此，他们会用尽一生向任何人张开双腿，被驱赶、被欺凌、被嘲笑、被虐待，想尽办法寻求肉体的欢愉，却永远不能填补精神上无穷无尽的空虚。

的确是残忍的惩罚。也是最理想的报复。

恐惧令Omega信息素的味道微弱地改变了。他松了松按着对方脑袋的手，感到肩头一片洇湿。Dean在他怀里颤抖得像个濒死的小动物，那张俊俏的脸痛苦而愧疚地皱成一团，一边哭一边口齿不清地小声哀求，对不起，Sammy，对不起，求求你不要标记我，求求你……他哭得太厉害，还一直抽噎，以致于Sam根本听不清他在说什么，只能看到那双金绿色的眼睛已经完全淹没在汹涌的泪水中。他一直说话，却一直碎不成语，两只手紧紧按着Sam的胸膛，像是要把他推开，又像是要把他拉近，或者只是单纯地想知道他还在这里，没有因为他是叛徒就把他一脚踢开，他用触觉确认，而非视觉，仿佛只有摸得着的才是真的。哭到最后Dean看上去都有些神志不清，好像被一个永无止境的噩梦困住了，只有嘴上还下意识地重复着哀求的话，嗓音嘶哑得仿佛含着一口血。

他狡黠乖戾、总是装作百毒不侵的街头男孩，好像在一瞬间被他碾成了碎片。

Sam吓了一跳，手忙脚乱地把Dean放回蓬松的被窝，觉得自己真他妈脑子被驴踢了才会搞强迫和恐吓这一套，这样一来他跟那些伤害Dean的Alpha，跟被他丢进监狱里的人渣又有什么不同？！他抬起身体，下意识与Dean拉开距离，而对方却迷迷糊糊地楼着他，死不松手。他只好重新压到他身上，愧疚而温柔地回抱他，喊他的名字，在他的额头印下一串恐惧而安慰的吻。

“对不起，对不起，对不起……”他沮丧地低喃，“……醒过来，醒过来好不好，Dean，求求你。”

Dean好像昏迷一般软绵绵地耷拉着脑袋，只有双手还死死抱住他。

“不要，不要，不要，Dean，对不起……睁开眼睛，睁开眼睛看看我好吗？”Sam绝望地拍打Dean的脸颊，他认得这种场面，这是精神崩溃，自己刚才那一套被愤怒冲昏头脑的，暴君一般的发泄触发了Dean一次猝不及防的精神崩溃。

空气短暂地安静下来，每一分钟都漫长得像是一个世纪。Sam伏在Dean身上剧烈地喘息，仿佛一只被丢进杀虫水的蚊蚋，在愧疚与自责中煎熬至死。不知过了多久，久到他错觉Dean永远不会再醒来而差点哭出声，耳畔却忽然响起一个声音，“……别走。”

他以为自己听错了。

“别走。”Dean哑着嗓子又重复一遍，“留下来。”

“对不起，对不起，对不起，我……”

他该说什么呢？‘不是故意的’吗？可脚指头都知道他明明就是。

“……我没事了。”Dean慢慢摇摇头，呼吸还有些颤抖，“……你不需要道歉，我从来没说过我有PTSD。”他迟疑着伸出手，慢慢抚摸Sam布满冷汗的脊背，仿佛安抚一只恐慌的大狗。他犹豫了许久，终于轻声说，“……刚才……好痛，你就像……变成另外一个人了。”

他失魂落魄地摇摇头，不想为自己开脱。

“没关系的，告诉我。”

他感到Dean抚摸自己的脸颊，将他被冷汗沾湿的长发别到耳后。那双眼睛毫无芥蒂地看着他，仿佛刚才的一切根本没有发生，甚至有些同病相怜。一瞬间他好像又变回了他的情人，值得信任，值得托付，更值得爱。

“……是……狂躁症，车祸之后就……”他艰难地开口，“……你知道，我看过心理医生，没确诊，但症状都对得上号。触发点是所有跟我哥有关的事……我会……抓不住自己的理智，表现出暴力倾向，”他嗫嚅着说，“……但那仍然是我……对不起。”

Dean安慰一般捏捏他的肩膀，忽然自嘲地笑了，“God, we are so fucked-up. ” 过了好久又缓缓开口，“我也有错。我不该刺激你。……我只是不想再做任何人的提线木偶了。被你一枪爆头，会容易些。”

一枪爆头？他顺着Dean的话用目光搜寻那柄空膛的凶器，慢慢地，这场差点崩坏到无可挽回的对峙的初衷也浮现在脑海里。他捧起Dean的脑袋，果真像个少管所的社工，忐忑而耐心地问是谁在逼迫你，他们有多少人，你到底有什么难言之隐，让我帮你好不好？我是FBI，我可以给你安排证人保护，但你必须告诉我怎么回事，好吗？我想救你。

他焦急而恳求地看着Dean，如鲠在喉，然而Dean只是沉默了一会儿，又露出那种表情。

柔软，怜爱，悲哀，而又无可奈何的表情，复杂到无法解读的表情。

唯一能看懂的只有那一点点认命的平静。

这是在道别了。Sam绝望地闭上眼睛。

Dean拒绝了他，就像当初拒绝他告白一样。

**我知道你爱上我了，别担心，那种感觉会过去的。**

**我知道你想救我，谢谢你，可我已经无药可救。**

现在想想好多事情Sam都记不清了。他只记得自己扯出一个难看的笑容，问Dean他们之间是不是已经结束了，Dean轻声说，Almost，然后问他可不可以最后做一次，这一次他不可以弄疼他，不可以恐吓他，这一次他可以插进生殖腔，只要再深一点，再往前列腺再里面一点，再用力一点。他说这话时眼睛低垂着，手指已经窸窸索索摸向他的胯下了，他把挽留的话咽回去，震惊而艰难地制止，说不行，你会怀孕的。他记得Dean被他逗笑，一下子变回那个俏皮可爱，像万花筒一样的街边男孩，像说哪那么容易啊，要是每一发都能中，人类早特么殖民到外太阳系去了。他又一次在那双漂亮的金绿色眼睛里看到缱绻和忠诚。来吧，最后一次，射到最里面去。我想让你成为第一个去过那里的人。我欠你的。

然后他们亲在一起。

就像两个劫后余生的幸存者，赶在被下一场灾难拆散之前，交换最后一个吻。

Dean离开后时间走得忽快忽慢。前阵子解救出来的受害者撑过危险期，顺利活下来，一开口就是重要情报，说死掉的人都被带到‘工厂’处理掉了。FBI开始地毯式排查，耗时许久，终于在一家发电厂的焚化炉里搜出几十颗人类的臼齿。他们逮捕了那里的负责人，开始加班加点地确认遇难者身份，还顺藤摸瓜端掉好几条交易链。媒体兴奋得像一群闻血而动的苍蝇，Sam刚从新闻发布会下来，不到十秒钟又接到同事电话。

“该死的，老兄，你得回来看看！”同事的声音听起来有种钓到大鱼的兴奋，“我信他奶奶个腿！”

“怎么回事？”他在嘈杂的麦克和相机快门声中大吼，“发生了什么？！”

“那通电话，Sam！”同事也扯起嗓子，“那狗娘养的被抓进来时候还寻死觅活，说自己是清白的，打了通电话就全他妈认了？这事绝对有猫腻。我信他奶奶个腿！”

被抓捕的嫌疑犯有特权打一通保密电话，联系他们认为是救命稻草的人，有时是律师，有时是家属。

“他打给了谁？”Sam大声问。

“你知道我们不能去查那个吧！”同事紧张地低吼。

“告诉我！！”

听到那个浮夸而做作的名字时Sam愣了一下。Azazel，Seriously？真好，棒极了。一个买卖人体器官，又毁尸灭迹的嫌疑犯被捕后第一件事是联系本市年纪轻轻而一手遮天的黑帮头目，讲过几句话后，天大的冤枉就没了，牢底坐穿也认了？他快步离开人声鼎沸的会场，让清冷的风帮自己整理思绪。他不是没见过这种事，一个可怜虫，为了钱，或是别的什么，稀里糊涂代人受过。现在手里这个嫌疑犯，看见警察就他妈吓得像个软脚虾，虽然绝对不是无辜的，但也不可能是什么举足轻重的角色。他们大概只揪出了流水线上一颗螺丝钉，而真正的操纵者，还深藏在幕后。

他发动汽车，决定触触这个天大的霉头。理论上讲通话内容是保密的，但他想碰碰运气，试探试探，如果对方没有做贼心虚，自然没有理由太过抵触FBI几个例行公事的问题，不是吗？毕竟明面上Azazel两袖清风，从不自己做脏活，帮派的生意看起来也都是合法的。

车子在一幢气派的建筑前停下，Sam深吸一口气，走向前台。他向来不喜欢有钱人，不是不喜欢他们的钱，而是不喜欢他们的人，尤其金玉其外、败絮其中的黑帮，尤其这一位，总一副深不可测又唯我独尊的样子，FBI看他不爽很久了，却一直抓不住狐狸尾巴。前台的女孩啰里巴嗦一大堆，大意是先生很忙，不能见他，他刚想硬闯算了，却见电梯的门“叮”一声打开，对方气定神闲地走出来，身边跟着两个打手。

Sam身形一闪，敏捷地躲在柱子后面，探出半个脑袋悄悄观察。突然，一股熟悉的异味扑面而来，好像有人冲他鼻梁猛抡了一拳，他脸色一变——曾经出现在Dean身上和地下室里浓烈而刺鼻的陌生Alpha的气味，正原原本本地从Azazel周遭传来。

打死他也不会记错。

就是这个味道。

Sam震惊地睁大眼睛。一个高高在上的黑帮老大跑到一个街头男孩家做什么？为了性，还是有什么其他目的？他死死盯着那个道貌岸然的身影，大脑飞速运转。难道很久以前Dean就试图把真凶告诉他，只是迫于对方权势，不能明说，所以通过气味暗示？……如果这个Azazel就是藏在幕后安插内鬼，派人谋杀Jessica，又指使软脚虾顶罪的人，那他突然登门拜访，会不会打草惊蛇，甚至威胁到Dean的安全？

Azazel越走越近，那股气味也越来越重，呛得Sam简直不能思考，他必须用尽全身力气才能抑制住皱眉捂鼻、大打出手的冲动。从对方胸有成竹而自以为是的神情来看，那人是真没想到事情会败露在最不起眼的地方。他强迫自己反应不要太过激烈，以免出卖Dean，但这其实是一种生理反射，一个Alpha会对企图威胁或抢夺自己Omega的同类产生强烈的排斥和敌意，最明显的表现就是——闻到对方的信息素，就想拧掉他的头，更何况那该死的气味还真出现在了自己伴侣身上。

Sam按捺住强烈的想要把Azazel撕成两半的冲动，驱车直奔Dean的家。如果Dean已经离开，那最好不过，但如果Dean还在那里，他必须把他带到安全的地方。

既是公事公办，也是出于私心。

他还是松不开手。

摸进小巷的时候太阳已经快落山了。Sam站在Dean门前，第五次拨通电话，仍然没有人接。他深吸一口气，拿起掉在地上的铁丝，心里默默祈祷撬开门后映入眼帘的千万别是Dean冰凉的尸体。幸运的是，Dean并没有死，听到响声之后还朝他开了一枪。“别动！！”他听到他的Omega一声暴喝，Very Alive.

“冷静！Dean，冷静！”他举起双手，惊魂未定，“……是我。”

Dean也吓了一跳，怒目圆睁，有些炸毛地把枪摔在床上，“你他妈不会敲门吗？鬼鬼祟祟的什么毛病！”

Sam如释重负。两个月过去了，尽管他们之间发生了那么多事，Dean脾气还是一点没变。最关键的是，他还活着，活得很好，很健康，还会毫不犹豫地开枪保护自己，除了……正在发情。

是的，Sam忍不住吞了口口水。他的Omega正在发情。气氛微妙地尴尬起来，他看到Dean只披了件睡袍，靠在冰冷的墙角，面色潮红，说话带喘，额前暗金色的头发湿漉漉地粘在脑门上，像只淋了雨的猫，手边还有一个紫红色的玩具，上面覆盖着一层透明的水膜。那是一个硕大的假阴茎，跟自己尺寸差不多，爬满螺旋的纹。不知为何Sam只看了一眼就脸红到了脖根。满屋都是Omega甜蜜诱人的信息素，还有……被操过的味道，但比Azazel刺鼻的体臭好了简直一万倍。

“你疯了么这个时候跑到我家？他们知道我暴露了，你再过来跟我说话是嫌命长吗？！”Dean红着眼睛愤怒地低吼，一脚丫子把那玩意踢开。

“……Azazel, ” 他把目光从那个几分钟前还在Dean身体里搅动的东西上移开，结结巴巴地说，“能不能……能不能告诉我一些关于Azazel的事？我……认出了他的味道。”

“……谢天谢地你他妈终于注意到了。”Dean长舒了一口气，嫌弃地挑起一边眉毛，“你们Alpha总把自己搞得像只四处撒尿的狗，Azazel尤其如此。”

Sam一边尴尬地扯扯衣服，一边自我催眠——不是在说我，不是在说我，我的味道很淡的。

“在你身后，搬开那个破烂衣柜，把挡板移走，里面有几份文件，都归你了。”Dean依然窝在墙角，一动不动，“要是平时我会帮你，但现在……”

你一站起来就会流水。Sam一边挪动衣柜一边在心里默默替Dean把话说完。他听到Dean在悄悄呼吸他的信息素，感觉自己有点硬了。

衣柜后面有个通风口，被条形挡板遮挡着。他把那东西撬开，从里面拿出一叠警察记录。

“……这个案子很多年前就开始了。当时他手下犯蠢牵连到他，碰巧被我父亲发现了。”

“你父亲？”Sam打开牛皮纸袋，眼睛扫过办案警官的名字。

“我说过我爸妈是警察。”

“然后呢？”……为什么没有采取行动？

Dean沉默着，面无表情，一双绿眼睛宛如死水。他轻轻坐在离对方很远的床边，轻手轻脚地翻动纸页，轻轻呼吸，仿佛不想惊扰一只受伤的猫。揭开旧伤疤需要很大的勇气，他知道Dean还在挣扎，而他愿意一直等下去。

良久，Dean终于缓缓开口，“……然后……他们找上门来，烧掉了房子，让我妈死在里面，又抓到我和我弟弟，要我父亲停手。”Dean低下头吸吸鼻子，“……他们威胁过所有查案的警察，这是他们的手法。只有我父亲没放弃，想给受害者讨回公道。当时他已经很接近真相了，为了救我们不得不把记录搞乱，修改了一些，藏起来一些，最后还是被杀了。”

“你父亲是个很了不起的人。”Sam轻声说。

“哦是吗？”他听到Dean愤怒地反问，“他的下场可真是好啊。”

他们很久没有说话，久到Sam几乎把材料从头到尾浏览了一遍。他觉得Dean根本没理解它的重要性，这份记录是证据链条上最后一块拼图，有了它，扳倒Azezal是板上钉钉的事。

“你怎么现在才交给我？”他迟疑着地问。

“……因为我弟弟一直在他们手里，”Dean又低下头，声音颤抖着，“……直到前几天FBI打通父亲的旧手机，说他们找到了他的牙齿……我已经无所顾忌了。” Dean艰难地抬起头，露出一个破碎的表情，嗫嚅着说，“……我知道你不相信，但你可以去查斯坦福所有的录取邮件，我弟弟就在里面，是同期唯一的Beta，只不过从没来得及回复而已。”

Sam摇摇头，深吸一口气，“我相信。”

“……我父亲死后就没人敢碰这个案子了，有些警察甚至开始给Azezal办事。他们也报复过你，谋杀Jessica，要你知难而退。但你还是像个傻瓜一样头也不回地跳进火坑。”

这是一句Dean式的赞美吗？Sam发了会儿呆，勉强勾起嘴角，自嘲地笑笑。

确实，他的家人都死了，他没什么可失去。但是，谁知道呢，也许，自己出现时Dean已经走投无路，除了做一只提线木偶外别无选择。但他从不是个逆来顺受的人，他聪明，机敏，爱憎分明，在最不利的情境中也要想尽一切办法翻盘。也许，在Dean心里，那个接过烫手山芋，像小狗一样毫无保留信任他的傻瓜，是可以被信任的，他们之间的关系，靠近一点点就唯恐避之而不及，一波三折的关系，会不会也是Dean不想辜负他，挣扎着想要从这场骗局中退出呢？Dean是忠诚的，没算到这一点是Azezal的失策。

“Azezal……会去寻找那些无依无靠的年轻人，”Dean的声音将他拉回现实，“……向他们许诺新生活，然后把Alpha训练成自己的打手，Beta送去开膛破肚，Omega留着当做礼物。”

“礼物？”Sam皱了皱眉。

“笼络上流社会的工具。”Dean突然变得恶狠狠的。

Sam闭上眼睛，太阳穴突突直跳。他明白了。Dean从来不需要在街头‘揽客’，而是一份没人能拒绝的‘礼物’。

“……但他自己……只喜欢没有分化的猎物。如果你们想让他罪加一等，一定可以找到别的证人。”

‘别的’？Sam手指抽搐了一下。你也被折磨过吗，Dean？所以才会有PTSD？

他在一瞬间杀气四溢。

那天他陪Dean待了很久，直到对方大吼着“我他妈还有个发情期要解决，你想怎样，在旁边看？”、“别再来找我，你是不是真想快点死”，然后不耐烦把他踢了出去。现在他手里有足够的证据扳倒一个黑帮老大，接下来要做的只有谨慎。谨慎地申请逮捕令，谨慎地行动，谨慎地把案子牢牢掌握在自己手里。这么一条大鱼，逍遥法外这么多年，不可能不买通高层。而上面的人稍稍动动手指，整件事就会变成竹篮打水一场空，自己倒还好，但Dean知道得太多，可能会有杀身之祸，他死也不能冒这个险。

他耐心地等待了三天，把书面材料做得天衣无缝，然后托Bobby找了个雷打不动、铁面无私的法官签好逮捕令。当一排排特警卡车呼啸着闯进Azazel高档气派的宽宅大院，Sam目光炯炯地盯着手里的枪，心想等这件事完了，他就正式向Dean确定关系，然后标记他，他觉得Dean会同意的，毕竟他们同样破碎，同样是疯子，同样伤痕累累，大概是彼此能在这个世界上找到的最完美的匹配了，如果Dean愿意，他们可以，谁知道呢，或许有个孩子？然后像正常的人类那样活到年纪一大把，变肥，变秃，变得又聋又瞎，变成行动缓慢的Grandpa，谁先死，另一个就一枪崩了自己。这辈子最好也就这样了。

全副武装的特警宛如黑色食人蚁悄无声息地突入豪宅，Azazel被打了个措手不及。撞开门时那个人渣床上还有两个遍体鳞伤的小姑娘，没有分化，看上去二十一二岁，与Dean被强迫时同样的年纪。他叫人把女孩包得严严实实，送进救护车，冷冰冰地举着枪与那个人对峙，特警都被他分配了各式各样的任务一个个支开，没有人在看了，他熟练地给手枪上膛，指肚贴着温热的扳机，问对方有什么遗言。而Azazel也差不多反应过来到底是谁给了眼前这位胆大心细的FBI探员一抹神来之笔，让几年前就该降临的制裁虽迟但到。他看到Azazel放弃抵抗，露出穷途末路的阴笑。……怎么样，我送给你的男孩，玩起来爽吗？我当年可是爽到了天上。

他扣动扳机，用第一枪，打碎对方身后的玻璃。

死到临头时人总是自知的，尤其作恶多端的人，尤其杀手，总能一眼认出同类。Azazel看着他，躲都没躲，只是继续挑衅。你知道他被操得受不了的时候，会哭着求我吗？那时候他还没分化，里面又紧又热，插进去就会淌血，像个柔嫩的处女，能让所有男人发疯。

他扣动扳机，用第二枪，射穿了对方头顶的天花板。

人人都说喜欢他，只有你是真心的，真他妈天底下最大的笑话。Azazel怪笑了几声，那小子知道我的手法，卖了我之后肯定藏起来了。等我的人找到他，会弄死他，你等着收尸吧。

第三枪迟疑了一秒，精准地击穿了对方的心脏。

他环视四周，打碎几个花瓶和桌椅，又给自己制造了些擦伤。

嫌疑犯暴力拒捕，FBI探员被迫开枪，将其当场击毙。Case Closed。

Sam像阵飓风一样冲出宅院，发动汽车径直冲向Dean的家。那个渣滓虽然被他打死了，但他是对的——Azazel的手下还逍遥法外。从现在起Dean必须被置于严格的证人保护之下，否则丧命就是分分钟的事。他一路飙车，闯了不少信号灯，当他风风火火地跑进地下室，Dean不在。跑回自己的公寓，Dean不在；跑到存放Impala的车库，Dean不在。他检查过所有Dean爱去的地方，包括他们初遇的酒吧，Dean都不在。

他在人潮汹涌的街头撑着膝盖剧烈地喘息，头发被风吹乱，手足无措像一只失魂落魄的大狗。“不在”意味着什么？跑掉了，还是死掉了？他感到自己无法思考，如果是死掉了，尸体呢？尸体在哪？如果有一天他在某个焚化炉里发现Dean的牙齿，他向上帝发誓，他一定会把那些人渣一个一个赤手空拳地打死。他感到街道上晃动的人影，每一个都像Dean，每一个都不是Dean，渐渐的，所有人的面容都溃散了，变成一团团模糊的没有五官的白雾。

就在他快要崩溃时，电话响了。那是一条阅后即焚的语音消息。Hey，It's me. 恭喜结案，报纸上说你升官了，真的吗？你应得的。……谢谢你帮我找回我弟弟，or…what's left of him. 这座城市我待不下去了，得罪了一些人，还有……这个案子。……我弟弟死在这里，我没办法……终于全部结束了，Sammy。再见。为我所做的一切向你道歉。

消息来自一部一次性电话，他听过一次就永远消失了。Dean没有告诉他去了哪里，什么时候离开，只说我走了，你不要追了。

他看到高楼大厦的缝隙间，月亮又快升起来了。

已经很久没这样了。

他叼着一根烟，赤裸地靠在巨大的落地窗前，时间好像不是在前进，而是在倒退，一直倒退回遇见Dean之前。

他加班到凌晨两点半，把汽车停在亮起红灯的有十字路口，大口大口吃做给自己的夜宵，音响里播放着老掉牙的金属摇滚乐。

在凌晨四点被寂静惊醒，灌一杯威士忌，看一会儿月亮，然后躺回到空荡荡的双人床上。

生日那天走进路边的小店，给自己买一朵玫瑰花，插在酒瓶里。

带上啤酒、冰块和简易午餐，在周末跑到存放Impala的仓库，一发呆就是一下午。

偶尔吃点垃圾食品，薯条、派，或者芝士汉堡。

在发情期拨通那串电话号码，留一条无人回应的语音信息，然后设置闹钟提醒自己吃药。

他买下那间地下室，每隔几周就去打扫一次。

他再没换过公寓的钥匙。

也再没见过Dean。

THE END

感谢阅读^_^


End file.
